The Battle Begins/Script
Script Transcription done by '''Generic Officer' Chapter 1: The Battle Begins Before Battle [[Titania|'Titania']]':' Good morning, Ike. Today's your first day as a professional soldier, isn't it? 'Ike:' Yeah, and I'm ready to go. 'Greil:' What you are is late. The others were suited up and ready at the break of dawn. '''Ike:' Sorry. I'll get up earlier from now on. So, what's my first job? Greil: I'm talking with Titania right now. Wait outside until we're done. Ike: Yes, sir. Titania: Very well, Commander Greil, shall we continue? Greil: You were telling me about some bandits that needed taking care of, weren't you? Titania: Correct. The request comes from a nearby village. According to our reports, the bandits are not all that strong. I think it best if I ride out and take a look. I plan on taking Oscar and Boyd along with me. Greil: Just the brothers? Hm. Go ahead and add Ike to your team. Shinon, Gatrie, and I can handle the other two jobs easily enough. Titania, I'm leaving Ike in your care. I'm trusting you to show him the ropes. Titania: Understood, Commander. Titania: Come on, Ike. Let's get you set up. Ike: All right...My first job. Oscar: Captain Titania. Preparations are complete, and I'm ready to go. Titania: Impeccable timing. It's nice to know we can always count on you to be at the ready, Oscar. Boyd: Don't forget about me! I'm ready for action! Titania: Is that so, Boyd? That's a surprise. Boyd: Ha! Not today it isn't. Boyd: As of today, I am going to be the absolute model of perfection. I need to set a good example for Ike! Ike: I'll take your word for it. Oscar: Your first campaign at last. I know you've wanted this for a while. Are you nervous,Ike? Ike: I think I was more nervous last night. I could hardly sleep. This morning, I'm feeling pretty good. It's the calm before the storm. Oscar: You should try to relax. You're not going to be out there alone. Ike: Yeah, you're right. Titania: Right. Everyone ready? Let's go. Titania: This is the village of Caldea. The bandits are few, but we mustn't get careless. Our goal is to take out the bandit leader in front of the large building, and then secure that building. Titania: All right, let me explain what's going on. (Map of Calea appears) Titania: This is a map of Caldea. They've hired us to drive off some bandits. We're the blue marks here. The red marks are the bandits. Titania: There aren't many of them, but we can't get careless. The one in front of the building up north is their leader. Titania: Our mission is to take him out and recapture that building. Boyd: ''' Ike! Listen up! All this stuff is old news to me, but I can give a rookie like you a few tips. First off, don't let yourself get worked up and jump out in front of everyone. You'll just end up getting hurt. '''Oscar: Don't try to do too much, Ike. When things get dangerous, you can—and should—rely on us. As long as you watch how the enemy moves carefully, you'll be fine. Think of this as a training mission. Ike: I'll do that. Oscar, Boyd, thanks for your help. Oscar: Don't mention it. Boyd: Just sit back and watch how a professional handles things! Titania: Enough chitchat, you three! We've got work to do! (On the 1st turn) Titania: Ike, before you engage an enemy, take a good look at his weapon. The weapon you use often determines who has the upper hand in a fight. For example, the axe I'm wielding serves me well against lances, but it fares less well against swords. Oscar: And my lance is great against swords but not against axes. And to complete the triangle... Ike: Ah! My sword. It's strong against axes, but weak against lances. Right? Titania: Yes, exactly. If you can remember that, you'll be more effective in combat. Boyd: That's just the basics, though. This'll come in handy soon enough, so don't forget it. Ike: Swords over axes...I won't forget. Not if I remember that I'll always have the advantage over you, Boyd. Boyd: ''' Do you think you could maybe find a different way of remembering? Yeah, thanks. '''Titania: And one more thing...Don't forget to visit the locals. We're here to help, after all. The villagers should welcome our presence. (After the 1st turn) Zawanar: What's going on out there? Is that some sort of army? Pah. A bunch of mercenaries looking for their next meal. The villagers must've hired 'em. Listen up, lads! Hurt 'em, and hurt 'em bad! We let this bunch live, and we'll have hordes of hired swords hounding us the rest of our days! Bandit: It's those fool villagers...They think they can buy a bunch of sellswords to chase us away. It ain't gonna work out how they wanted. All they get for their trouble is a bunch of ruined houses. Tear'em down, boys! That'll teach 'em! (Bandit destroys a house) Bandit: My work here is done. This house is totalled! Time to move on to bigger things. Now, I smash me some mercenaries. Engaging Zawanar Zawanar: You looking for something, fool? You looking for a fight? Heh heh... You came to the right place. I'll give you a tussle! Vs. Ike Zawanar: Hey, you're nothing but a boy. Well, every brat needs a beating now and then. Are you ready for it? Ike: Not today. If you want to run away, now's your chance. Zawanar: Heh heh heh. Imagine that, you sassing me. Don't that beat all? (Zawanar dies) Zawanar: I...I'm meant for better than this...I don't want to die here... (Titania dies) Titania: Despite my own warnings, I let my guard down, and I got beaten. Ha ha...urgh... Ike: Titania, you shouldn't move. After Battle Titania: That's the end of it. Ike, are you all right? Ike: Yeah, I'll be fine. (If Oscar and Boyd are dead) Ike: But...Oscar and Boyd... Titania: ......Listen to me, Ike. The life we've chosen...It does not forgive even the smallest error. Such a lapse means...someone dies. Ike: ... Titania: ...We've wasted enough time. Let's get going. Commander Greil, he'll want to hear about this. (If Boyd is dead) Ike: But...But Boyd's... Titania: ...Listen to me, Ike. The life we've chosen...It does not forgive even the smallest error. Such a lapse means...someone dies... Ike: ... Titania: ...We've wasted enough time. Let's get going. Commander Greil, he'll want to hear about this... (If Oscar is dead) Ike: But...Oscar's... Titania: ...Listen to me, Ike. The life we've chosen...It does not forgive even the smallest error. Such a lapse means...someone dies... Ike: ... Titania: ...We've wasted enough time. Let's get going. Commander Greil,he'll want to hear about this... (If Titania, Oscar, and Boyd are dead) Titania: I...was lucky. I doubt if I'll ever be able to fight as well again, but...at least I'm still alive. Ike: ...It's better than nothing. Ike: Oscar and Boyd...They're not coming back... Titania: ...Listen to me, Ike. The life we've chosen...It does not forgive even the smallest error. You must never...forget that... Ike: ... Titania: ...We've wasted enough time. Let's get going. Commander Greil, he'll want to hear about this... (If Titania is dead) Titania: I...was lucky. I doubt if I'll ever be able to fight as well again, but...at least I'm still alive. Ike: ...It's better than nothing. (Conversation continues) Titania: You know, you surprised me. To think that you've come so far. Ike: Look at my father, though. I've still got such a long way to go. Titania: There's nothing you can do about that. After all, Commander Greil is-- Ike: Huh? What about my father? Titania: Oh, nothing. Ike: "Nothing"? Now I'm really curious. Titania: Don't worry. You'll learn all about it someday. Ike: ... (If Titania is alive) Boyd: Hey, Ike! that wasn't bad for your first battle. Not as flashy as my first time, though! Oscar: Yeah, you were a real standout. I'll never forget the sight of you so keyed up you broke your own axe. Boyd: Oscar! Dang it! You didn't have to bring that up! Oscar: Anyway, Ike. Congrats on finishing your first mission.Welcome to the group. Titania: Everyone's all right? Then let's get going. I'm sure Mist has a nice, hot meal waiting for us. (If Titania is dead) Oscar: Captain! Ike, I'm going on ahead to take Captain Titania back to the base. Boyd,will the two of you be all right? Boyd: Yeah, don't worry about us. Just take care of the captain! Oscar: Look after my horse! Ike: I can't believe it...Captain Titania got beaten. Boyd: No matter how strong you are, the smallest opening can cost you your life. Did you see that wound? I bet she'll never be able to fight again. Curse those bandits! Ike: Titania... (If Boyd is dead) Oscar: Well, Ike. Congratulations on completing your first mission. Welcome to the group. Ike: Oscar...About Boyd... Oscar: ...I know. Nothing we can do.This job we do... Every day, we risk our lives... Ike: ... Oscar: Keep your chin up, Ike. My brother—Boyd would want it that way. We... We... Ike: ...It's all right. (If Oscar is dead) Boyd: Hey, Ike! That wasn't bad for your first battle. Not as flashy as my first time, though! Ike: Boyd...About Oscar... Boyd: ...Yeah... Nothing we can do about it. It's our job. Every day,we gamble with our lives... Ike: ... Boyd: Stop making that face. I won't have to listen to him yapping at me all the time. It's a relief. Every single day... All he ever did was tell me what I was doing wrong... Oscar... Ike: Boyd... Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance scripts